seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: The battle of Water 7 part 13
It was a night time, and raining, with twin trains both together and connected by one large piece of cargo on the top. The trains were speeding off, with train workers checking on parts of the trains. Some people who were being transported to Water 7 were talking with each other, and two women were sitting down at a window. "So, have you heard of the rumors about the Dai alliance?" "You mean that pirate group?" "Of course. I heard that they are trying to be the biggest alliance since the one controlled by the Warlord who betrayed the government." "That Soundboom or whatever man?" "Yes, Benjamin. Oh, I hope they arrest him." "Well, I heard Vice admiral Anerin himself was sent against him." "Amazing. I heard his sword skills are some of the best in the world." "What of the Admiral Dawn? I heard he might be sent against Benjamin." "An admiral? My, this Warlord must be dangerous!" "Well, I heard the alliance was created to overthrow the government, so it should be!" "Well, I'm glad that we have no connection to anything to that alliance. Oh, look out, that weird man... Don't call him a lobster, I heard it makes him very moody." Wyatt walks past the two talking women, snapping his claws and stomping across the train. He was to remind people not to cause trouble, and he was getting bored. That's when he heard a large crash, and he heard footsteps. People were boarding the train. Wyatt smirks, and rushes off to find a way to the top of the train. - Bandits, at the end of a train stop, defeated all the guards and are waiting for their boss to steal the cargo of the train. One bandit was cleaning his hammer, when he saw a sight. From out of nowhere, a lone man wearing gold walked towards the train station. The bandit stared at the incoming man, and when he noticed him, looked completely terrified. "Oh my god... IT'S MASATOSHI!" Every bandit who heard those words, all gulped, and nearly panicked. They all ganged up with each other, dropping their weapons. Molo would save them, so for now they should just distract him as much. The 2nd in command walked to Masatoshi, with his hands up. "We surrender. 'Gold Panther' Masatoshi. I heard a lot about you. You're a scary man, but a man with some honor. You won't Attack men who are unarmed and unwilling to battle." Masatoshi chuckles a little to himself, and keeps on walking forward, towards the bandits. One of the bandits, feels a pit in his stomach, and takes a step back. Masatoshi cranes his head, and moves his arms to his sides, with a massive grin on his face. "You're right. I'm not the type to Attack people who are unarmed. So, it's a shame that the bandits attacked, and I was forced to kill each and every single one of you." The head bandit twitched, and stopped breathing, with Masatoshi having a bigger grin on his face. Masatoshi continued to speak. "I hate weaklings. I despise people who refuse to fight. You disgust me, beyond reason. So, you forfeit all chance of life. No one will care though. All your friends will be dead, by my hands, and the rest will remember you as men who attempted to kill a hero to the marines. Welcome to a world where justice prevails on how I want it done. The right way. The might way." Masatoshi sprints forward, and snaps the head bandits head with a kick. He laughed, and attacked the rest of the bandits. - Molo was on top of the train, swinging his large battle axe around while stepping around the cool prize. "Man, I'm so bored. When this is done, I'm going to buy 1... No... 2... No... Like, 54 smoothies! All for me! I worked hard for this, and I really do need a 'me time'. Oh, I should get a nail job as well. I look like a mess! How can I get a new bounty and look like this? Uggh, I look like a common mistake from the lagoon." "Speaking of mistakes... You made a grand one, getting on one of my trains, and trying to rob it!" Wyatt, who was on top of the train, looked to Molo and snapped his claws. Molo looked weirded out by Wyatt, and pointed at him. "A lobster?" "I'M NOT A LOBSTER?" "I see a lobster, therefore, you are a lobster." "WHAT KIND OF LOGIC IS THAT?!" "MOLO LOGIC!" "SCREW MOLO LOGIC!" "I POLITELY BUT UTTERLY REFUSE TO SCREW MY LOGIC!" "DIE!" Wyatt charges at Molo and clashes with Molo's axe. Molo is pushed back a little back, and the two strike at each other. Molo, after a while, finally slashes at Wyatt, and kicks him over the train. Wyatt falls down, smacking into the train, and is defeated. Molo twirls his axe, and turns around. He sees Masatoshi, is on top of the train and has his arms folded. Molo looks surprised, but Masatoshi is only smirking at Molo. "So, you defeated an oversized lobster. How impressive. You're barely a step up from your friends." "My friends? What are you talking about?" "You know, your mooks? The ones I murdered." "You... Murdered my friends?!" "Let's see... Yes. Yes I did. With extreme ease. I even chased after one, and snapped his spine in half. The noise... It made me... Feel... Happy." Molo was absolutely furious, and rushed Masatoshi. Masatoshi laughed, and kicked Molo in the chest, crushing his chest instantly. Molo was shocked, but before he could do anything, Masatoshi swung his hand, and Molo was decapitated. Masatoshi laughed, and cut up the dead body. "SEE! THAT'S WHY YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME! YOU KNOW NOW THAT PEOPLE LIKE ME ARE GODS! WE DO WHAT WE WANT, WHENEVER WE WANT, BECAUSE WE CAN DO IT! THIS IS HOW THIS WORLD WORKS!" "M...Masatoshi?" A train worker, who got on top of the train to check on the noise, saw Masatoshi laughing and stomping on a corpse. Masatoshi saw him, and the man looked absolutely frightened of the bloodied Masatoshi. Masatoshi was instantly terrified, and thought of what would happen if the man told anyone about what he just saw. A hero of the marines, enjoying the murder of someone? Even a criminal, it would look extremely awful, and anyone would be disgusted. Masatoshi, nearly panicked, until he saw Molo's axe. He kneeled down, and grabbed it. "Shame... Molo got someone... Before I killed him." Masatoshi threw the axe at the man, killing him instantly. Masatoshi saw the sight, and cursed under his breath. He nearly screwed up. He was just in a mood. Bad Masatsohi. - Nivik, scratching his face, walked down an alleyway, when he saw a man in a trash can, and he looked stuck. Nivik kicked the trash can, and the man came out. The man looked injured, and Nivik kicked the man. "What the hell?!" "Who did that to you?" "Who's asking?!" "A rear admiral." The man stopped, and bowed to Nivik. "I'm sorry! It was a girl with silver hair!" "Silver hair? Did she wear red, and had more then two swords?" "No, but she did have two swords, and she might have had more on her!" Nivik considered it, and shrugged. Fea. Meaning, The Attack pirates are here. "You helped me, and my investigations. One question... You have family?" "Uhh, no, why?" "Easy. I haven't done this in weeks." Nivik stomped on the man's neck, killing him instantly, and walked away. So, now was time to look for some pirates. This should be rather fun. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:The Battle of Water 7 Arc